It's You
by DieHardNaruFan
Summary: "This.. feeling... been bugging me since last week." "Last week... I remember, you received a package last week from Japan. " Ryoma nodded. " Un. It was for my birthday." Suddenly, an image appeared in his mind making him widen his eyes and sat up. 'If I remember.. '


**AN**: Characters may appear OOC. :))) I wrote this when I was 11 years old so really sorry for grammatical errors and possibly lame plot XD  
**Disclaimer**: POT doesn't, in any way, belong to me. (If it was, Sakuno would be in America with Ryoma. =w= )

.

* * *

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

**  
**

John Sue sighed as he watched his client go up the stairs, out of the gates, and finally into the plane.  
He shook his said, smiling.

"Stubborn kid."

He wouldn't want the prodigy to go since he had a lot of competitions to attend to; plus, hundreds of conferences and interviews, but he found himself unable to refuse when the prodigy begged.

_Oh, he begged alright._

**~~ FLASHBACK~~**

"I'll stay in Japan." Echizen Ryoma said to the entire American population after he won his first Grand Slam. After his announcement, he merely stood from his seat and went out of the conference room, leaving the reporters frozen and his manager as the most frozen of all.

He grabbed the microphone quickly.

"I-I'm s-sorry for Ryoma's misbehavior. I-I'll call him right away. "  
Only to find out Ryoma had gone outside the building, straight to his hotel, packing his bags.

"Ryoma! What are you thinking?!"  
John screamed in confusion and anger.

Ryoma looked at him with boredom and replied.  
"I thought I made it clear in my announcement?"

"Not clear enough." John crossed his arms, and waited for an explanation. But unfortunately for him, Ryoma thinks he need not to explain thus he continued packing his bags like his manager wasn't even there.

John groaned.

"Come on kid, I'll let you go if you'll just tell me why you're going." John said with desperation. What will he tell the reporters once Ryoma's gone?!

Ryoma analyzed his manager's face to see if he intends to keep what he said. Once satisfied, he let out an exhausted sigh then settled himself on the bed.  
"I want -need- to see somebody. I don't understand why."

John raised one eyebrow.  
"Is that somebody one of your family members? If that is so, I can arrange a meeting for you."

Ryoma yawned and shrugged. "I guess so. I'm not sure. "

"What do you mean you're not sure? "

"This.. feeling's... been bugging me since last week."

"Last week huh... I remember, you received a package last week from Japan. "

Ryoma nodded. " Un. It was for my birthday."

Suddenly, an image appeared in his mind making him widen his eyes and sat up. 'If I remember.. '

Making up his mind, he finished packing then looked at his manager. Suprising his manager, he bowed.

"Onegai. Just give me until the end of Japan inter-nationals and I promise not to miss even one of my trainings. " Ryoma begged.  
a long moment of silence passed before John replied -laughed.

"Hahahahaha! " John laughed with his hands on his stomach.

Still not standing up straight, Ryoma's brow twitched.

"How long are you gonna laugh at my bow a-"

A hand placed on his head cut Ryoma off. It was his manager's.

"I'm not laughing because you bowed, kid. " John said with seriousness and worry.

Ryoma blinked. What else? His manager's not crazy, for sure. Maybe he is?

"Haha. You must be thinking what I laughed about and that I am crazy for laughing on nothing."  
John guessed.

"Yeah. I just proved you are." Ryoma answered.

John raised a brow. "Why?"

Ryoma shrugged.  
"You just guessed what I thought."

Rolling his eyes and sighing John went near the door.  
"I was laughing for the reason; finally, I could say my client is a normal 17 year old boy. "

Carrying his bag in one shoulder, Ryoma nodded asking for his manager to elaborate.

"I know you'll understand that when you go to Japan, kid." John answered instead of elaboration while grinning.

Since the passive guy he was, Ryoma shrugged.  
"Since you've mentioned Japan, I have my permission to go, right?"

John sighed.

"Well, off to airport we go."

"Good. Cause I'm not taking no for an answer."

~~ END of FB~~

And now, John found himself letting his kid go which meant no job for him for the meantime but he was proven wrong once he turned around. Several microphones and recorders appeared in his sight.

"Mr. Sue, we would you mind doing an interview?"  
And never in his life did he want more than to go with Ryoma.

*Hachoo*  
Ryoma Echizen, known to the world as the youngest player ever to get the title as a Grand Slam winner, is currently stuck in a jam of people; hoping not to be discovered if by chance one person managed to see him under his covers. And by cover, he meant the same hat, shorts and jacket -ones that would make his manager shout at him for having a sensible idea for a cover, parading himself as Ryoma Echizen to the world.

All thanks to the blasted sneeze, every eye was directed to his direction, which then turned to realization, then to admiration and finally the kind of eyes Ryoma runs from -wanting.

"Wasui"

Ryoma quickly shifted his direction to a nearby VIP section. He needed to get there, fast, if he wanted to reach Japan alive.  
He cursed the airplane pilot for delaying his flight. He was stepping in the said airplane when suddenly they announced that the pilot experienced nausea and needed to call somebody for replacement. So his flight was scheduled 2 more hours than his supposed to be one. And now, he had to deal with annoying fangirls -or boys, whatever- running in his tail with intents he didn't want to know.

He released a bagful of air he didn't know he was keeping once he made it inside the VIP section. He saw curious eyes looking at him but decided to ignore them. Except for one. This pair of eyes somewhat captivated him. They look oddly...familiar. Like he had seen it several times. Weird.

He was too caught in his thoughts he didn't notice he was staring right at the woman's eyes. What sent him back to reality are the girl's cheeks.

"They're red." Ryoma murmured.

Mainly because of pure curiousity, Ryoma walked towards the girl and asked if the seat next to hers was occupied. To his curiousity, the girl stared at her toes and fidgdeted with her fingers.

"I-It's not."

Ryoma raised a brow. "She's shy. And we're in the VIP section. I don't think a celebrity should act like this, if she is one. "

Ryoma sat beside the girl then checked his watch.  
'1 hour more.'

Afterwards he tilted his hat to an angle which he could observe the girl near him. By his observations he could say the girl is not American, has a wavy, red hair that reaches just about her shoulder and is somewhat a year near him. He couldn't decide what profession the girl has to be able to enter the VIP section.

*sigh*

'Maybe I wasn't watching TV much.'

Judging by the papers with song pieces near her, the girl must be a singer or a famous instrument player. He could also hear her hum occasionally which gave conclusion to his accusations.

A man afterwards talked to her which gave way to his final observation.  
'Why did she look nervous when I talked to her.'?

"Etoo.. I don't think so. Maybe he doesn't recognize me. Or much possibly, he doesn't even remember me." the woman replied to the man.

'She didn't stutter too.'

After minutes of deliberating with himself, Ryoma finally decided on a conclusion. Sleep. And so, he pull his cap lower to cover his face and rested his head on a smooth pillow on the VIP room couches, completely diverting himself with the world.

ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz

"Ryoma-kun"

In Ryoma's dream he is surrounded by hundreds of Karupins wanting to play with him. They launched themselves on Ryoma which made the prodigy stumble backwards.

"Karupin! You're too heavy! "

"Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma blinked. "Did you say something?"

"Ryoma-kun."

"A girl's voice? Karu-"

Ryoma turned around only to see Karupins replaced by a woman.  
"N-nani."

The red haired woman then smiled and said...  
"Wake up"

"Ryoma-kun, our flight's almost up." The woman said, waking the prince by shaking.

Ryoma jolted awake.  
"Dare-"

Ryoma stopped midway in realization of the woman in front of her.  
"Ah, Ryuzaki"

Ryuzaki smiled at the prince then pointed at one of the glass walls.

"There's our plane. Let's go. "

Instinctively, Ryoma grabbed his bags and wore his baseball cap. Moving like they've been with each other since a moment ago, they headed to the gates and gave their pass cards.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing in America?"

To his confusion, Sakuno giggled.

"So you've finally realized huh."

"Hn. You cut your hair, that's why I didn't." He lowered his cap as to not attract anymore unwanted attention. He noticed Sakuno did the same. Although, hers, are her sunglasses.

"What are you doing in America?" Ryoma asked again.

Sakuno blinked twice with wonder and confusion at Ryoma.  
"Y-you really don't know?"

Ryoma looked back with bored eyes. "I didn't expect someone that stutters and cries all the time would join me in VIP section."

With that answer, Sakuno turned lightspeed red.  
"M-mou! I-I've change! S-singing helped me alot to control my voice s-so!"

Sakuno quickly covered her mouth in realization.

As quickly as Sakuno raised her hand, did Ryoma's smirk widen.

"Hn. Mada mada dane. Are you sure it did?" Ryoma teasingly asked.

"H-hai it did! It's just because you're he-" Sakuno stopped. She lowered her voice. "y-you're here and y-you're teasing me."

She tried controlling her still ablazed cheeks but they definitely betrayed her once Ryoma touched them. She gasped.

"You're red again. I didn't know I had this effect on you Ryuzaki. "

Ryoma teased with his never fading smirk.

Sakuno pouted and gently swat Ryoma's hand away.

She then started walking through the pathway into the plane, murmuring statements such as "He needn't to tease me about it" or "Ryoma-kun no baka" to herself.  
Ryoma sighed. He need yet to be used to his used to be super shy friend's new attitude. He wouldn't call them improvements, since he didn't have any problem with her past behavior. In fact, he liked her that way. To him, it suited her more. But in realistic thinking, Sakuno needed those attributes to survive New York.

"New York changed her huh." Ryoma murmured.

He quickly followed Sakuno and walked beside her.

"Good Morning Ma'am, Sir."

The head stewardess greeted once they entered the plane which Ryoma answered with a nod and Sakuno, a 'good morning' back.

"Whats your seat number?" Ryoma asked. Until now, it surprises him that he was the one asking the questions. It used to be the other way around.  
Sakuno fumbled in her bag, searching for her plane ticket.

"E-eto.."

She pat all her pockets in hope of finding her ticket.  
Ryoma waited patiently while other passengers pass his shoulder. As his eyes followed the direction Sakuno's hands went, he spotted Sakuno's ticket in one of her jeans pocket. He reached for the ticket and opened it.

"Seat 5A."

"E-eh?! How-"

"It's in your jeans pocket. Mines, 3A. Ja"

Sakuno blinked at Ryoma's sudden change of behavior.

'Just a moment ago, he was the one talking.'

She watched Ryoma's back as he walked to his seat and settled himself there. She saw Ryoma talk to a stewardess then the stewardess nodded back, with a red face.

'Is he flirting?!'

Slightly enrage with the idea, she shook her head and started walking.

She then went to her seat with a pout. But before she could completely pass Ryoma's seat, Ryoma stopped her by holding her wrist.

"Why-!"

"Wait for me after the flight."

For the second time of the day, Sakuno's face turned red, light speed fast.

"H-hai." Sakuno stutteringly answered.

"Hn. Ja"

Sakuno nodded confusingly after, and continued heading to her seat.

Once there, she heaved a sigh and thought, 'what was that for?!'

After one hour of the flight, and Sakuno sleeping, the stewardesses started walking through the aisles, pushing trays along them. Sakuno registered that they might be giving off dinners so she started straightening herself on her seat to look presentable. But as she moved to straighten her back, a white baseball cap fell on her lap. She also noticed a foreign weight on her shoulders which made her head whipped side wards.

"Ryoma-kun!"

She should've shouted, but before she could, thankfully, her mind stopped her and made her instead release a squeak. Unfortunately, the squeak wasn't low enough to not catch any attention. All heads turned her way with questioning looks.

Sakuno wanted to apologize, if not for Ryoma's head sliding down her arm. It sent shivers through her body and made her body tense. Before it could reach her midsection, she held it with one of her hands and whispered, "R-Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes and removed his head on Sakuno's hand. He settled himself back on his seat's headrest and dozed back to sleep.  
Sakuno released a sigh and bowed her head while saying a soft "I'm sorry". The other passengers answered with a nod, or simply went back to their previous business. Sakuno was shocked when the old lady across the aisle told her that she and Ryoma fitted well together.

"N-no. W-we're just old schoolmates. Ehehehe" Sakuno interjected.

"Ohohoho. I think that's just until now, young lady. "

"I-I told you ma'am. N-nothing is- Ah!" She gasped when Ryoma placed his head yet again on her shoulder. She looked at Ryoma panickly and back at the old lady.

The old lady looked at her with a told-you-so look.

"Ohohoho"

Sakuno pouted and ,for the nth time of the day, sighed.

"Mou Ryoma-kun."

She didn't notice the small smirk forming in Ryoma's mouth once she said those words.

All thanks to the stewardess, Ryoma was awakened and Sakuno was able to breathe normally, again.

"Ma'am, Sir, what would you like to have?"  
(AN:Since they're on a VIP plane, I made it seem that they could pick from various dishes ;P )

"I'll take whatever she'll have." Ryoma answered while fixing his cap back on his head.

Sakuno blinked questioningly at Ryoma but decided to give in. She was debating whether to get the mouthwatering steak or the omusubi; but since Ryoma decided to depend his meal on hers, and he likes Japanese food, Sakuno decided for the latter.

"Omusubi please. "

"Right away ma'am." The stewardess replied with a smile.

While waiting, Sakuno noticed the stewardess looked again and again at her seatmate.

'Aahh.. Can't help it. He's that hot afterall.' Sakuno thought with a roll of her eyes. She decided to distract herself with a magazine beside her.

Once the stewardess finished preparing their meal, she abruptly handed one to Ryoma complete with a smile. If you would listen very keenly, you would notice the slight flirtation in her voice.

"Here you are Sir Ryoma. Please enjoy your meal."

Sakuno looked boredly at the stewardess. She contemplated whether to blame her seatmate at the ridiculous predicament she was in, or just her plain bad luck. Wait, doesn't that plate has twice the amount of Omusubi?!

But then again, she should be used to these situations since her company, she didn't know whether fortunately or unfortunately, is as hot and delectable as any famous actor out there.  
Or so they think.  
What they didn't know is that he's bossy and definitely a bully.  
So, she resisted rolling her eyes at the stewardess and patiently waited for her plate.

It surprised her when Ryoma placed his plate on her table and told the stewardess to hurry up on his. The stewardess stood agape for a while but then continued preparing the other meal.

Ryoma sure was rude there but Sakuno can't help but be happy on Ryoma's actions. Ryoma thought about her and gave the first served omusubi to her despite the stewardess' actions. Sakuno felt a liitle evil but she felt glad when Ryoma overlooked the stewardess.  
'Just this once. ' Sakuno thought to herself.

All throughout their meal did the smile stayed on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Ding ding*  
Ladies and gentlemen, kindly get ready for, our aircraft will arrive Japan in about 30 minutes. Pack your bags and check your valuables for anything missing. Thank you very much.

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes as the headset on her ears loudly gave her the announcement.

"Nnn.. Were we out that long?" She said sleepily.

She carefully rubbed her eyes without waking Ryoma, who had his head yet again on her shoulders. At first, she didn't want him to sleep on her shoulder for fear that she won't be able to sleep of nervousness. But once dizziness hit her, she let his head stay and started dozing off.

"Should I wake him up... " Sakuno wondered.

She felt Ryoma's head shake and realized that he is laughing.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun. You should've told me you're awake. " Sakuno complained pouting.

Ryoma raised his head , still chuckling, and rose from his seat.

"Mada mada dane."

"W-where are you going?" Sakuno asked, a hand on his sleeve.

"Heh. Never thought you're this forward Ryuzaki. " Ryoma teased.

"I-It's not! Mou! " Sakuno exclaimed.

"Hn. I thought you don't stutter anymore. But all these time, you were stuttering while talking to me. "

Sakuno blushed. "I-I told you-"

Ryoma smirked. "Hn. I'm heading back to my seat. Ja."

Noticing that they were attracting attention, Ryoma headed to his seat and stayed for the rest of the flight. With a smirk he murmured, "so it is you."

"So, where would you head next, Ryoma-kun. " Sakuno asked.

"Tokyo. I have to train for Japan inter-nationals."

Sakuno nodded understandingly. "Dewa. I have to head home."

"Hn. Don't get lost Ryuzaki." Ryoma said with a smirk but deep inside, he felt a nagging feeling to go after her. She was returning to Seigaku, afterall.

To his suprise, Sakuno laughed then smiled at him in return.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Ryoma blinked twice then smirk.  
"Sure. Ja. "

"Un! Matta ne!" Sakuno called then ran to the exit.

Before she could completely pass the exit door, Ryoma called her name so she stopped and turned around.  
"Hai, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma tossed a small pink bag on her way.

"It was fun. Thanks." Ryoma said then headed to the opposite direction. Sakuno didn't get to answer him because a sea of people blocked her way which made her end up losing sight of him.

"Ryoma-kun..."

Finally noticing the bag Ryoma handed her, Sakuno inspected the bag, finding for any clue of what is inside. Because she didn't find any, she opened the bag and found a box and a letter. The letter has written bold letters on the envelope that read 'Look at the box first.'

Sakuno couldn't help but laugh at Ryoma's straightforward order.  
"He must've known"

She contemplated whether she'll open the box once she got home or; let her sense of curiousity and extreme excitement win and open the box right now. The latter option was badly winning but, fortunately, she was able to control her body to slid the bag in her suitcase before her mind starts controlling her body with the single thought that it is from her since-middle-school-crush-maybe-love and open it right away.  
Sakuno sighed. She figured she needn't to go home so she could stop at Seigaku high before she head straight home. She went to the doors, waved the guard goodbye and rode a taxi.

She could still feel the heavy pull a certain pink bag inside her suitcase has on her but chose to ignore it, for now.  
"That could wait for later."

Sakuno relayed the day's happenings in her mind. She remembered how weird, egoistic, and totally unnerving he was to her today to the point she swore her whole body went red. But at the same time, charming, funny, and absolutely heartwarming he was she couldn't stop thinking about him.  
She didn't realize she was laughing all the while she was thinking.

"Got a good day, miss?" The taxi driver asked.

Sakuno was cut off her train of thought by the taxi driver's question. Once she processed what he asked, she flashed him a bright smile she realized she wasn't able to put for the past few years.

"Yes, absolutely! "

* * *

**AN**: uh huuuh…. To be honest, I was a little hesitant to post this story since I was reaalllyy young that time and this may appear ranging from extremely fluffy to super lame. T_T

Anyways, please tell me what you think :D


End file.
